zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Home Videos
Once again, it was yet another night Nick and Judy spent at her family house. The entire Hopps family had gone on a holiday at Outback Island, and the cop couple had volunteered to look after it while they were gone. It was a nice coincidence for them, since their latest days off took place during those days too. Nick was happy about it. Not only because he got to share that free time with Judy, but also that her family trusted him so much that they let him look after their house. The Hopps family didn´t fear or mistrust foxes anymore; even Judy´s grandpa had been convinced that Nick was a decent fox. Nick got along well with other mammals in Bunnyburrow too, like Gideon Grey. As it was almost seven o´clock in the evening, Nick and Judy still were enjoying their stay at the home fairly well, not getting bored at all. With her fun-loving and friendly boyfriend, it was almost impossible for the rabbit to feel bored. She rested comfortably on the couch, with her head against the pillow as she played a mobile game on the phone. Meanwhile, Nick was in the kitchen, making dessert after the two had eaten the cheese pizzas they had for dinner. Both were in their casual attire and had come to the house without their police car. The fox was making homemade ice cream cookie sandwiches. While Judy was good with making baked goods, like blueberry pies, Nick was great with all sorts of ice cream dishes. He had been a real maestro even before Judy met him selling pawpsicles back then. “Here you go, sweetie”, Nick brought the tray to the living room. Judy turned into his direction, and smiled. Eagerly, she took a bite out of one. The rabbit could see why he had recommended trying them. “These are amazing! You should bring them to the ZPD too whenever we throw a party there. Clawhauser would surely love them”, Judy took another one as Nick sat down to eat with her. “Thanks. But nothing beats your blueberry pies”, the fox patted the bunny lovingly. While enjoying dessert, the two sat very close to each other on the sofa. Nick even let his girlfriend sit on his lap again, which she loved to always do whenever they relaxed or watched TV on there. “Hmmm…would you like to watch a movie with me tonight? It´s not too late yet”, Judy suggested after cleaning up her plate. “Yeah, why not? I´ll check out what you´ve got”, Nick went to take a look at the shelf underneath the television. As he took a peek, he noticed a small stack of old VHS cassettes among the movies. They looked interesting to him. “What are these?” the curious fox asked. Judy was surprised. She had almost forgotten the existence of those. “Oh, those are our old home videos. About as old as I am. Want to see them?” she asked. “Sure. It´d be interesting to see some tidbits of the early life of Bunnyburrow´s heroine”, Nick smiled. Smirking, Judy opened another shelf which had the old family VCR in it. Despite being old and a little creaky, the device was still working fine. The doe still remembered how she used to watch cartoons with it during her childhood, before DVDs were a thing in Zootopia. After putting the first cassette on, she sat down back to Nick´s laps as they were ready to enjoy the show. Nick couldn´t wait to see what the cassettes contained. “It´s been a while since I´ve watched anything on a VCR. We didn´t have all that much home videos in my home”, he said. The first home video took place in the year 1999, when Judy was six years old. There she was, looking adorable in her pink shirt and blue pants as she was riding the carousel of a funfair in Bunnyburrow. “My sixth birthday”, Judy blushed as she felt nostalgic. “Such an adorable little bunny you were back then”, Nick was delighted at what he saw. It really brightened his mood to see his beloved rabbit happily as a child and having fun in the funfair. From enjoying cotton candy to seeing the magician, the young Judy Hopps was having the time of her life. After the cassette ended, Judy showed many more to him, mostly videos from her childhood. There were visits to her Grandma, a Christmas she spent with her family, and many more, one of which took place three years later than the first video. It was something more familiar. “It´s the Carrot Days Festival. The day I announced my future dream”, Judy said as flashbacks filled her head. The video had been recorded by one of her aunts, as everything was just like it actually happened during that day, from her blood stunt to Gideon´s comment. She could never forget the day. It was the day when she swore she wouldn´t know when to quit, no matter what was ahead. And that personal vow she made to herself still applied to this day, and Nick respected her a lot for that. Nick especially was delighted to see this video for the first time. All the times Judy had told of this day as well as the Gideon Grey incident had made him curious about it. After watching several other videos from Judy´s teenage and university years, they made it to the last one. Which was Judy´s graduation from the ZPD. “Ah, there I am, getting my badge. Little did I know I would be arresting the mammal who gave me that there”, Judy smiled while also feeling nostalgic. “I wish I would´ve been there to see it. Probably would´ve whistled so hard when my dear bunny´s dream came true in front of an admiring public”, Nick draped his arm around Judy´s soft shoulder. Feeling his warm touch, Judy turned into his direction and smiled kindly. “An admiring public is always nice to have….but for me, even one loyal admirer is just enough. Especially since he´s the one who truly knows me by heart”, she told her boyfriend. Nick petted her sweetly, as she moved closer and gave him a big hug. It wasn´t long until the record was over and Judy took the cassette out of the recorder. Nick had really enjoyed those home videos, much to her delight too. “Such a nice little collection of precious memories. Even though nobody uses VHS cassettes anymore, I wish we could make a collection of nice home videos of our own”, Nick said. “Well, we can always record with our phones, like we already have done at work”, Judy reminded. She had filmed several moments with him on the police car or at breaks in the ZPD. “Good idea. Oh, it´ll be a fine series that we can watch years later when feeling nostalgic again ”, Nick draped his tail around Judy as she put her phone down. He didn´t know precious moments they would film yet, but he had a feeling they would be something worth remembering. “Moments with you…they´ll be the highlight of all these videos”, Judy kissed the fox softly. Smiling warmly at her, Nick tightened the hug and kissed Judy back. “Whatever wonderful happens in my life, I´ll always want to share it with you”, he said. “So will I with you, my darling fox”, Judy batted her eyelashes at him. There the two just sat, embracing each other affectionately in the sofa after enjoying a batch of the best home videos in the Hopps family household. A simple yet fun way for Nick and Judy to spend their Friday evening. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy